The Doctor in Her TARDIS, and She Doesn't Know?
by TheDoctorDoctress
Summary: Series 5-7 Spoilers - Female Doctor AU: The Eleventh Doctor is freshly regenerated and ready to continue on with her travels when she discovers things aren't as they're supposed to be back on Earth because of a company all too familiar for her liking, and soon enough she notices a very odd crack in the wall...


London January 1st, 2005

The Doctor ground his teeth together as he closed the doors to the TARDIS behind him, still holding it back. He'd been doing that for a while now, holding it back. And why not? He deserved it. His reward, going back to see them all. He deserved it, after everything he'd done. Rose. His Rose. The last one of his companions he visited, and she didn't even know him. It was a bittersweet reunion, he'd admit that much, but he didn't care. He didn't even care that visiting Rose could've ripped the universe apart. It would've been worth it for one last time.

He let his coat slid off before tossing it aside, raising a hand to look at it, the regeneration energy seeping through. It would be held back no longer. There was nothing he could do. He pressed his lips together as he leaned against the console, flipping one of the many levers and switches before he looked up at the TARDIS. The last time that his face would look at it, and then he stepped away from it as it started, finally accepting it. Finally realizing just what was about to happen, and he had the most terrified look on his face.

There were so many things he still wanted to do. So many things he would never - could never do. "I don't wanna go." He raised his arms as he looked at his hands once more, the regeneration energy truly showing now, and then it began. It was magnificent and it was beautiful and it was terrible all at the same time: the most violent regeneration he'd gone through yet. And then, just as soon as it started, it was over. The newest Doctor gasped out heavily, saying the first thing that he would say.

"Legs. I've still got legs, beautiful legs! Good." The Doctor began the usual check then, making sure everything was in the right place. "Arms, hands, fingers - lots of fingers - ears - bit pointy, but they'll do. Yes, eyes - two, good - nose, chin, hair...so long, so very long…I'm a girl!"

"No, no, no!" The Doctor frantically felt where his Adam's apple should've been. Nothing. "I AM a girl! No, no, no, no, no." She grabbed her hair and pulled it so it practically covered her face. "Oh, and that's rich. I'm finally a ginger, but I'm a girl!" Just then the TARDIS rocked with the loud sound of an explosion.

"Right. Bigger problems. I'm crashing!" The Doctor rushed to the side of the console, grabbing ahold of the broken monitor as it swiveled around before she started to laugh hysterically. "Here we go!" Just then the TARDIS decided to flip around in an entirely unnecessary way and The Doctor slid down the side of it, only just managing to grab onto the very edge of the bottom step in time, suddenly very aware of Big Ben. She reached into the now tattered remains of her beloved outfit, pulling the sonic out and pointing it up at the console, flicking it to setting T65 and pressing the button. "No, no, no, no!"

She let out a sigh of relief as the tip of the tower just missed her. She pulled herself up into the TARDIS before she slammed the doors shut behind her, catching her breath. The TARDIS didn't give her much time at all. Something else within her beloved vehicle exploded, sending it spinning off into an entirely different direction.

Wales Countryside, January 1st , 2005

"Look, it doesn't matter, Alice. We were hired to do a job, and we do it. We don't check what's in the parcel, and we most definitely don't question the employer." Jace said as he hefted said parcel over his shoulder, not looking back at Alice as she considered that before she answered him.

"Jace, you can say what you want, but I know you saw it too. That metal, and more importantly the symbols on the metal: whatever that was, it wasn't terrestrial."

"Doesn't matter now, does it? We buried it just like we were supposed to. Right where we were supposed to. Not our problem now." He slid the parcel on his shoulder to the ground, a couple of shovels revealed from within it. "Now let's go." He started to push them down the small slope before Alice stopped him.

"You go on ahead. I'll get rid of the shovels."

"Alice, I'll make this simple for you. Don't go digging it up. We did our job, now it's none of our concern, regardless of whether it's from Earth or not." He picked the shovels up and handed them over to her, sliding the now empty bag back over his shoulder. "I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret that." He didn't stick around then, walking away and seemingly disappearing within the depths of the woods as she turned and walked away, having the perfect place to store the shovels in mind.

Alice shook her head as she sat upon the very ridge of a cliff, considering everything. She'd been in this job for a very long time, now. Longer than she'd like actually. She didn't want to be someone that was hired whenever a sketchy job needed doing. She'd always wanted to be an explorer or an archaeologist. Anything that involved exploration or discovery. And here she was now, at the dawn of the time when the human race met with all the different races all throughout the universe.

"Oh, how I wish that I could just go into space. At least once, see all those civilizations once... Yeah, I wish." She started to walk away before she frowned, hearing the oddest sound she'd ever heard. It was a bit like the humming of a machine mixed with the whirring of a computer with the incessant repeating of an alarm, and she turned back to the cliff before immediately dropping to the ground, only just barely avoiding to get hit by what looked like an odd blue box.

She slowly stood up as she looked at the damage that the blue box - whatever it was - had caused to the forest. It was horrible. Dozens of trees felled, with a crater in the very center. For a moment, Alice considered just walking away: turning, walking away, ignoring the blue box, and never having to deal with the strange, mad woman tucked away inside of it... Almost, but she was human, and the curiosity was far too much for her.

She slowly slid down the slope of the crater, and, just as she got close enough to actually identify the blue box, the doors flung open. She was about to speak, before a very odd woman pulled herself up and onto the edge of the police box, catching her breath as she waved away the smoke from the police box. "Alright. Not as strong as I'm used to, but I can fix that. Humans have a thing for that, don't they?" She looked at Alice then, and repeated the question. "Oi! Humans have a thing for increasing one's strength, correct?"

"Umm… I, uhh… Yes…" Alice was a more than a bit flustered, slipping off her jacket as she tossed it to the woman, the woman catching it with what looked like no effort at all.

"Ooh, now those are some great reflexes. I hate it when I have bad reflexes. Although…" The Doctor looked at Alice then, confused. "What's this for?"

"Covering up." The Doctor glanced down at herself, and then instantly twirled around so Alice was looking at the back of the tattered remains of her suit now.

"Right. Thanks for that. By the way, what'syournameifyoudon'tmindmyasking?" The Doctor didn't even seem to realize how swiftly she was talking, pulling on the young woman's jacket and buttoning it up. She wasn't quite used to her newest body. It was the only she'd had where holes in a shirt were a major problem. Especially with…assets…such as her own. She hadn't quite caught up with human standards, but she believed that she was a very attractive woman by them. "Sorryaboutmyclothesbytheway, I had a bit of a crisis and it'llbeabitoftimebefore I get a chance to properly pick out an outfit." She smiled as she jumped down from the TARDIS, looking across at the other woman as Alice hesitated before replying.

"My name… Well, it's… It's Alice. Why are you speaking like that, by the way?" The Doctor looked confused and she was about to answer before she gasped and fell to her knees, pressing her hands against her chest before she did something in between exhaling and gasping, an odd golden liquid dust slipping out from between her lips and rising into the air. "What - but you, and -"

"Listen, Alice -" She ground her teeth together and forced herself back into a standing position. "Alice my… my name's… I'llexplainassoonasIcanbutrightnow I... I need your help. I'mstillcooking, stillbeingmade and I -"The TARDIS made a very heavy groaning sound just then, and she suddenly got very alert. "Look, I promise I'll explain everything, but youhavetopromisetocomebackhere every single day from this moment on, nomatterhowmanydaysyou have to come for until I'm here again."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"No time, gotta go!" The Doctor didn't even finish speaking before she jumped back into the TARDIS, the doors closing behind her. And that was the very first time Alice saw the TARDIS move. The very first time she heard the sound of it taking off, and then suddenly it was gone. The blue box and the mad woman were gone just like that, and for a while after that Alice would think back to that night and consider if maybe, just maybe, it was all just in her head.

Wales Countryside, February 3rd , 2010

Alice stood atop the cliff in silence, sighing softly as she did. Five years ago she'd stood at this very spot and met that mad woman in her odd blue box and every single day she'd come back and stand at this very spot once more, waiting for the woman that was most likely just a figment of her own imagination. This was the last week she'd come, though. Just for the week, and then she'd never return to wait for the woman. She was twenty-three, now. She couldn't afford to spend anymore of her life on this. She shook her head as she started to walk away, pausing just as she heard it. The sound, the most odd sound in the world and turned around to see the doors of the blue box opening; the mad woman stepping out waving around the smoke yet again as she looked up at Alice.

"Alice! I was afraid you wouldn't - Wait. Wait. Something's wrong. No, I'm missing it again." She pulled out what looked like a small silver tube with a blue glass cap on the top, pointing it at Alice and pushing the button, expecting something to happen. All that happened though was a fizzing sound, and then it sparked and she dropped it with a gasp. "Oh this is theworstpossibletime, come on, COME ON!"

"Stop. Just calm down. Tell me what your name is, first of all, and then tell me why it took so long." That caught The Doctor's attention.

"How long was I gone for?"

"Your na-"

"How long was I gone for, Alice?"

"Five years." The Doctor looked at Alice with a bewildered look, refusing to accept it.

"What… what...?" The Doctor was already shaking her head, backing up, "What!?"

"No, no, that can't be possible. That's just not possible! Six months at the least. Oh, this is a problem. No. Wait! I missed it again. Think, think, think!" The woman muttered to herself as she moved to look over the cliff, hitting her hand against her head each time she said the word 'think'.

"Lady, look. I've come here every day for five years, and I think I deserve, at the very least, a name."

The Doctor smiled as she turned around, a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she introduced herself, "Me? Well…I'm The Doctor."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-So what do you think for a first chapter then? Might be the first chapter, but I already know roughly where I want to take it. I really can't wait till the next chapter, I already have a rough idea of what The Doctor's outfit will be.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing within Doctor Who. If I did, than we would've had a female Doctor already.  
><strong>


End file.
